internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
2015–16 Euro Hockey Tour
The 2015–16 Euro Hockey Tour is the 20th season of Euro Hockey Tour. It started on 5 November 2015 and lasted until 30 April 2016. It consisted of Karjala Cup, Channel One Cup and Euro Hockey Tour Games. Sweden won the tournament. Total standings | 12 | 7 | 1 | 0 | 4 | 38 | 33 | 23 | | 2. | | 12 | 6 | 0 | 1 | 5 | 27 | 29 | 19 | | 3. | | 12 | 4 | 2 | 0 | 6 | 32 | 37 | 16 | | 4. | | 12 | 4 | 0 | 2 | 6 | 35 | 33 | 14 | }} Karjala Cup The Karjala Cup was played between 5–8 November 2015. Five of the matches were played in Helsinki, Finland, and one match in Örnsköldsvik, Sweden. Tournament was won by Sweden. Channel One Cup The Channel One Cup was played between 17–20 December 2015. Five of the matches were played in Russia, and one match in Czech Republic. Tournament was won by Czech Republic. Euro Hockey Tour Games All times are local. |team2 = |score = 3–2 SO |periods = (1–1, 0–0, 1–1) (OT 0–0) (SO: 1–0) |stadium = Werk Arena, Třinec |attendance = 5,200 |official = Mikko Kaukokari |official2 = Anssi SAlonen |linesman = Jiří Gebauer |linesman2 = Rudolf Tosenovjan |reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/297340 |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 14 |shots1 = 38 |shots2 = 31 }} |team2 = |score = 3–2 |periods = (1–0, 1–0, 1–2) |stadium = Behrn Arena, Örebro |attendance = 5,500 |official = Roman Gofman |official2 = Konstantin Olenin |linesman = Andreas Malmqvist |linesman2 = Jimmy Dahmén |reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/297339 |penalties1 = 8 |penalties2 = 6 |shots1 = 31 |shots2 = 27 }} |team2 = |score = 2–4 |periods = (0–1, 1–1, 1–2) |stadium = Ostrava Aréna, Ostrava |attendance = 9,600 |official = Mikko Kaukokari |official2 = Anssi Salonen |linesman = Libor Suchánek |linesman2 = Jiří Ondráček |reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/297342 |penalties1 = 25 |penalties2 = 8 |shots1 = 32 |shots2 = 23 }} |team2 = |score = 4–2 |periods = (2–0, 1–2, 1–0) |stadium = Hovet, Stockholm |attendance = 8,094 |official = Roman Gofman |official2 = Konstantin Olenin |linesman = Jimmy Dahmén |linesman2 = Andreas Malmqvist |reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/297341 |penalties1 = 18 |penalties2 = 16 |shots1 = 31 |shots2 = 18 }} |team2 = |score = 2–3 |periods = (1–2, 1–1, 0–0) |stadium = Oulun Energia Areena, Oulu |attendance = 5,893 |official = Mikael Sjöqvist |official2 = Andreas Harnebring |linesman = Hannu Sormunen |linesman2 = Pasi Nieminen |reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/299676 |penalties1 = 2 |penalties2 = 8 |shots1 = 29 |shots2 = 18 }} |team2 = |score = 4–1 |periods = (1–0, 3–1, 0–0) |stadium = AXA Sports Center, Södertälje |attendance = 4,815 |official = Aleksi Rantala |official2 = Antti Boman |linesman = Emil Wernström |linesman2 = Daniel Persson |reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/299675 |penalties1 = 31 |penalties2 = 31 |shots1 = 20 |shots2 = 17 }} |team2 = |score = 4–1 |periods = (0–0, 3–1, 1–0) |stadium = Kouvolan jäähalli, Kouvola |attendance = 5,123 |official = Mikael Sjöqvist |official2 = Andreas Harnebring |linesman = Iikka Kiilunen |linesman2 = Pasi Nieminen |reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/299678 |penalties1 = 8 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 24 |shots2 = 17 }} |team2 = |score = 0–4 |periods = (0–1, 0–1, 0–2) |stadium = ABB Arena Nord, Västerås |attendance = 4,503 |official = Aleksi Rantala |official2 = Antti Boman |linesman = Emil Wernström |linesman2 = Daniel Persson |reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/299677 |penalties1 = 14 |penalties2 = 43 |shots1 = 29 |shots2 = 29 }} |team2 = |score = 2–7 |periods = (2–1, 0–2, 0–4) |stadium = Hostan Arena, Znojmo |attendance = 3,642 |official = Alexey Anisimov |official2 = Alexey Ravodin |linesman = Vit Lederer |linesman2 = Jiří Gebauer |reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/300117 |penalties1 = 14 |penalties2 = 12 |shots1 = 20 |shots2 = 35 }} |team2 = |score = 1–3 |periods = (1–1, 0–2, 0–0) |stadium = VTB Ice Palace, Moscow |attendance = 10,420 |official = Vladimír Pešina |official2 = Pavel Hodek |linesman = |linesman2 = |reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/300493 |penalties1 = 8 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 28 |shots2 = 24 }} |team2 = |score = 7–1 |periods = (2–0, 1–1, 4–0) |stadium = Hostan Arena, Znojmo |attendance = 4,400 |official = Alexey Anisimov |official2 = Alexey Ravodin |linesman = Miroslav Lhotský |linesman2 = Jiri Svoboda |reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/300118 |penalties1 = 16 |penalties2 = 26 |shots1 = 32 |shots2 = 20 }} |team2 = |score = 2–3 |periods = (1–1, 1–2, 0–0) |attendance = 10,419 |official = Vladimir Pešina |official2 = Pavel Hodek |linesman = Serget Shelyanin |linesman2 = Dmitry Sivov |reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/300494 |penalties1 = 10 |penalties2 = 12 |shots1 = 28 |shots2 = 25 }} External links * Official Site of European Hockey Tour Category:2015 in ice hockey Category:2016 in ice hockey